Embodiments herein generally relate to devices that include scanners, such as multi-function printing devices (MFD) and more particularly to devices that restrict remote scanner access to only those computerized devices that can provide proper credentials.
With the increasing need to process paper documents electronically, there is a greater desire to provide scanner access. However, the privacy of the user needs to be maintained and it is important to avoid the potential for someone other than the document owner to capture scans without permission.